crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Manganji
Takeshi Manganji is a member and leader of the Manganji Dreams and the main rival of Kouya Marino. He is a former member of the Tobita Club and one of the teammates to Kouya's older brother, Yuhya Marino. He is the champion of the current Asia Cup. Takeshi comes from a wealthy family that runs their own company, known as the Manganji Group. Takeshi’s Crush Gear is Gaiki, and was previously known to use Gougetsu. Appearance Takeshi is shown to have black hair and brown eyes. His hair is spiked upwards at the back and a few strands of hair protudes from his forehead (the number of hair strands ranges from four to six, and more rarely, three or seven). His usual outfit consists of a red jacket with several badges on it, and one of them has the word "GEAR" on the jacket's left sleeve. He also has a sleeveless black shirt (this is revealed near the end of the movie), dark blue slacks, gray socks and a pair of brown shoes. Takeshi's younger self (four years ago) is seen wearing a white shirt with short red sleeves, black pants and a pair of green and white sneakers. He was occasionally seen wearing a red tuxedo, notably when he joined the Tobita Club and during his birthday party in the movie. Personality In terms of Gear Fighting, Takeshi is often seen to be calm and confident during battles. He often resorts to destroying his opponent's Gears by using his special attack King Of The Dragon Fighters (except for Kouya, who manages to avoid and survive the attack a few times)but never gets disqualified despite it being frowned upon. He also shows several signs of passion when pitted against a truly skilled Gear Fighter such as Kouya. Takeshi's cold attitude is shown on several occasions throughout the series. An instance of this is his refusal to extend the time for Jin to return from the Black Forest before the World Cup semifinal match against Kuroudo. Takeshi is also shown to be manipulative, which is revealed when Jin finds out that his actual intentions for bringing him to the Manganji Laboratory were so that Takeshi could steal the Garuda Eagle's data. However, it is discovered near the end of the series that Takeshi is emotionally disturbed by Yuhya's death and has been hiding his true feelings. Takeshi is also seen to possess a generous nature towards the Tobita Club and Kouya in several circumstances. This is shown when he offers to give money to the Tobita Club during its time of crisis. Takeshi's concern for Kouya's wellbeing is also revealed when Kouya almost falls from the roof of the Manganji Building after their battle. Plot Involvement In The Tobita Club Takeshi's interest in Gear Fighting began when he first came across the Tobita Clubhouse while riding with his bodyguard, Kurosaki. Inside, Takeshi met a gear fighter named Yuhya Marino who was practising Crush Gear. Yuhya befriended Takeshi and taught him how to gear fight. Eventually Takeshi became a member of the Tobita Club along with Alex Borg and Shingo Nagidori. Yuhya trained Takeshi to be a great Gear Fighter and supported him even when he was defeated during his World Cup match. As a token of his gratitude, Takeshi made a promise to help Yuhya, train his younger brother Kouya, after the World Cup. However during the day of the World Cup finals, Yuhya was involved in a tragic accident and died. The accident impacted Takeshi's life in a major way. Feeling abandoned and lost, he was forced to take charge of training the other members in the Tobita Club alone. This prompted Takeshi to suppress his true feelings and become a cold hearted boy who showed no signs of weakness. Over the next four years,Takeshi's skill's as a gear fighter continued to grow and he eventually became the top player in The Tobita Club. The Fall of the Tobita Club Four years after Yuhya's death, Takeshi and Lilika were left in charge of selecting new team members for the Tobita Club. Kouya is scheduled to fight for a place in the club but he shows up an hour late. Unimpressed with Kouya's lack of enthusiasm, Takeshi decides to make an example of him and challenges Kouya himself to a one-minute Gear Fight. To everyone's amazement Kouya ends up defeating Takeshi, and becomes a member of the Tobita Club . Later, Lilika soon finds out that Takeshi purposely let Kouya win so he could quit and form a club of his own. This lead to the resignation of almost every member, pushing the Tobita Club to to the verge of closing down. Kouya soon finds out the truth and pleads with Takeshi to return to the Tobita Club . Takeshi refuses and states that the club is still controlled by Yuhya's reputation. In Takeshi's mind he felt that he could never truly be recognized as an individual if he stayed there. He also degrades Kouya by telling him he doesn't deserve to call himself a gear fighter. Formation of the Manganji Club On the night of the Manganji Club's opening ceremony, an exhibition match is scheduled to take place between Takeshi and Bernard Stellan, a French Champion until Kouya intrudes and challenges Takeshi to a duel. Believing that Kouya will be no match for him, Takeshi accepts and they make their way to the Manganji rooftop Crush Gear ring. However Takeshi did not anticipate that Kouya would use his brother's crush gear Garuda Eagle to fight with. For most of the match Kouya manages to hold his own against Takeshi, but their battle ends in an inevitable draw. As Takeshi leaves via helicopter he states to Kouya, that he had his chance and the next time they would face would have to be in a tournament. Manganji Cup Arc After several weeks the Manganji Group decided to host thier own Crush Gear tournament known as the Manganji Cup in the hopes of attracting attention of several Crush Gear clubs and companies. Many major Gear Fighting enthusiasts are in attendance, including the chairman of the Japanese Crush Gear Association. However the event was soon interrupted by the unexpected appearance of the newly formed Tobita Club. They had hoped to use the Burning Octopus team's invitation to compete in the tournament. However, Takeshi refuses stating that they were not invited. After a brief argument the Tobita Club are offered an ultimatum. They would be aloud to compete in an exhibition game against a team of Takeshi's choosing known as the Mighty Gears. Unable to persuadeTakeshi any further, the Tobita Club agree and accept his offer. The first three matches of the exhibition game are an astonishment to watch. Many people are in awe as they witness a fierce battle between two skilled teams. But it was not the expectaions the Tobita Club are hoping for, as they saw the defeat of Jirou, Kuroudo and Gear Master Jin at the hands of the Mighty Gears. The final round of the exhibition match was supposed to see Kouya face off against Satoru Todoroki. But Takeshi intervened and stated that the Tobita Club had already lost every match and that it would be unnecessary for Kouya to play. This pushed Kouya to call Takeshi a coward and a cheat. Takeshi then divulges to Kouya the true intentions of the Manganji Cup. He reveals that the Manganji Group had invested 80 billion yen into building a top secret Crush Gear known as Gaiki that would impact the world of Gear Fighting forever. Unphased by the announcement of Gaiki, Kouya agrees to battle Takeshi to a Gear Fight. Believing that he would be the only one to profit from the match, Takeshi asks Kouya if he is willing to risk destroying his brother's Gear just to face him. Kouya accepts this possibility and the two begin their match. The first round of the match seems close until Takeshi shows Gaiki's special features. It turns out that Gaiki is a unique Crush Gear fitted with a VT chassis that can shift the battery box in order to gain a huge boost of speed. Takeshi uses this feature to win the first round easily. During the second match Kouya chooses to use the dash wheels in hopes that he could fight Takeshi using speed for speed. For most of the match Kouya holds his own until Takeshi reveals Gaiki's second feature. When it shifts its battery box from the front to the back it allows Gaiki to boost its spin ratio. Not willing to surrender, Kouya fights with all his might, only to be left defeated by Takeshi's mighty Crush Gear. In the end Kouya is brought to his knees sobbing in sadness over the loss he must accept. Hokkaido Arc Soon after the Manganji Cup Takeshi visits Gear Master Jin who is studying Garuda Eagle. There he invites Jin to accompany him to the Manganji Group's research laboratory in Hokkaido. Takeshi tells Jin that some of the best Gear Masters are already working for him, and that he owes it to himself to join the Manganji Group. Takeshi then gives Jin a plane ticket to use whenever he is ready. Unable to resist the chance of a lifetime, he uses the ticket and travels to Hokkaido. While in Hokkaido Takeshi is seen competing in an open Crush Gear tournament. There he is pitted against the local Gear Fighter, Daisuke Sasaki. Using Gaiki's VT Chassis, Takeshi makes short work of him. In the end he uses the King of the Dragon Fighters technique to destroy Sasaki's Gear and win the game. After the match Takeshi notices that several members of the Tobita Club are in attendance. There they see Jin sitting with Takeshi's team. A few days later Takeshi gives Jin a tour of the the Manganji Laboratory, where he introduces several other Gear Masters such as Michael Boyd from America and Yan Chao from China. As they continue their tour, Takeshi shows Jin the facility's Virtual Battle Arena which allows players to battle in a virtual simulation's. Takeshi asks Jin if he wishes to test his skills in the simulator, to which he accepts and begins a virtual match. During the battle Jin holds his own against the simulator's top difficulty. but is unaware that Takeshi's scientist is downloading Garuda Eagle's data drom his gear case . In the end Jin wins the simulated battle, The next day Jin catches Takeshi using the stolen data to try and find a weakness in Garuda Eagle. When he confronts Takeshi and his scientist about it, he is told that in exchange for using the facility's resources, Jin would need to provide information such as Garuda Eagle's data. Jin tries to retrieve the stolen data but is soon ejected from the facilty. The next day Takeshi finds out that all the data from the master computer has been deleted (in a rogue effort by Jin, Kouya and Kaoru). Asia Cup Arc After winning numerous Crush Gear tournaments the Manganji Dreams team qualify for the Asia Cup. Many skilled teams are present during the opening ceremony such as the Tobita Club, the Four Stars Team and Team Griffon. But Takeshi's reputaion in the Crush Gear world make him and his team the odds on favorite to win. Takeshi's team manage to win all of their qualifying games with relative ease after fully mastering the VT Chassis. Even in the semifinals, Takeshi's team show their superiority by defeating every one of their opponents. The Manganji Dreams team manage to win the game and are the first team to qualify for the Asia Cup finals. After his match Takeshi is confronted by the Tobita Club, and in an act of arrogance he tells them to do their best if they hope to make it to the finals. Gear Master Jin overhears Takeshi talking to his bodyguard about the location of certain blueprints they have traced to a server in Little China Town. As Takeshi is leaving the arena he advises Kouya to watch the finals of the South America Cup if he wants to see an interesting match. A few hours later Takeshi and his bodyguard arrive at an apartment building in China Town. There they found the abandoned apartment building they hoped would have the location of the blueprints they were searching for. They were interupted however by the unexpected arrival of the nosey Gear Master Jin and his accomplice Lan Fang . Jin soon realises that the appartment belonged to the legendary Gear God , the creator of the first crush gear. He also learns that the Gear God has created blueprints for a cheaper VT Chassis and has posted it globally on the internet. Unawre of the Gear God's intentions Takeshi seemed unable to comprehend why someone would post such blueprints online. Jin assumed that he posted it in order to make a fool of The Manganji Group, while Lan believed it would level the playing field for other Gear Fighters. Their attention however is soon drawn to the finals of the South America Cup. Jin and Lan see that a Gear fighter named U-YA is using a Black Garuda Eagle to fight with in the finals.They also realise that U-YA can use the Shining Sword Breaker technique Takeshi explains that U-YA has managed to use Shining Sword Breaker for every game he has competed in the South America Cup and has won 50 matches in row. Unwilling to believe Takeshi's description of U-YA , the two then leave the apartment. Showdown at The Asia Cup Finals After a long and grueling tournament, many fans were pleased to hear the announcement of the Asia Cup finals. In the end two teams earned the right to compete for the Championship, The Manganji Dreams and The Tobita Club. but only one would emerge victorious. After days of rigorous training, both teams were finally ready for the match they had so anxiously been waiting for. The first match saw Jirou Oriza take on Rai Shinomiya a gear fighter best known for using dash type settings. Believing he would be best suited to face off against Rai , Jirou attempted to make short work of their match. However Jirou was eventually defeated after Rai used his sister Rin's spin style of gear fighting to tactically win the match. In the second match The Tobita Club's Gear Master Jin squared off against the Data Magician Dan Midou a gear fighter best known for analyzing every aspect of his opponents gear. During thier match Dan managed to gain a quick advantage over Jin , after thoroughly studying Dino Spartan's strengths and weaknesses. However he didn't anticapate that Jin would purposely place a hairline fracture in one of Dino Spartan's gears. This eventually led to Dan's defeat out of sheer luck. The time had finally come for the long expected rematch Kouya and Takeshi had been waiting for. They would battle each other not only to decide the new Asia Cup champion, but also to determine who was truly better as a gear fighter. In the first round Kouya attempted to quickly defeat Takeshi using his Shining Sword Breaker . However Takeshi managed to dodge it using Gaiki's VT Chassis spin at the right moment. After that Garuda Phoenix seemed helpless against Gaiki , but Kouya managed to keep his gear in the ring long enough for the round to end. As the final round began Kouya saw something in Takeshi's eyes, a confidence his brother Yuhya had always shown in every one of his battles, the confidence to win. This spurred Kouya to battle Takeshi with everything he had. The two seemed evenly matched and thier skills as gear fighters pushed both players above and beyond thier own limits. This prompted Takeshi to use the full force of his King of the Dragon Fighters technique against Kouya's Shining Sword Breaker . The crowd were in amazement as the entire Arena shook, from the raw power that both of thier gears had displayed. As the smoke cleared it seemed as t hough neither gear would come out on top, but after one of the greatest gear fights in history a winner eventually emerged. Takeshi managed to defeat Kouya and was crowned the new Asia Cup singles champion. After a hard and rigorous battle Kouya collapesed from extreme exhaustion, in his heart he knew it was the greatest match he had ever played. Post-Asia Cup Arc After witnessing the magnificent performance by Kouya Marino and Takeshi Manganji during the Asia Cup finals, the head of the GFA, Ronaldo Firestone decided to make a drastic announcement. In order to make the Crush Gear World Cup more interesting and competitive, not only would the winner of each countries championship be allowed to compete, but also thier first and second runners up as well. Trivia * In an interview with the series producer Naotake Furusato, he described the surname "Manganji" as having an image of wealth. He jokingly added that Japanese people are suckers for names that end in "ji”. "Interview Side B." Sunrise Inc. Retrieved on January 20, 2009. * Takeshi shares his given name with another character from Crush Gear Nitro; however, the two characters have different backgrounds and personalities. References Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Manganji Dreams